Harry Potter and Voldemorts Return
by Bill Orken
Summary: After Harrys fourth year, Voldemort rises again, this time with more powerful, loyal (and unloyal) servants. 5th AND 6th CHAPTER UP
1. The Revolution

Harry Potter and   
Voldemorts Return   
  
By LoganCLK@AOL.com   
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Revolution  
  
  
Takes place after book 4  
  
Harry woke with a start as his alarm clock went off. Uncle Vernon coughed in the next   
room. He checked the time. 6:30.  
  
The Dursleys should be waking up any minute now, Harry thought.  
  
To busy him, Harry quietly crept downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs, and started to   
pick the lock (a helpful trick he learned from Fred and George Weasly). When he had the lock   
open, he grabbed some of his spell books and parchment and went back upstairs.   
He started doing his Charms homework. He completed that, then he started on his transfiguration homework, but the  
Dursleys woke up.  
  
He quietly crept downstairs, put his spell books back in, and closed the lock.  
  
Then he went off to the breakfast table. Aunt Petunia was peeling a grapefruit, for that was   
part of Dudley's diet.  
  
"You know," said Harry. "It would be easier if Dudley didn't eat at all."  
  
This sentence was like a cause, and the effect was Dudley falling out of his chair, Aunt Petunia   
gasped, and Uncle Vernon leapt up and shouted,  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO STARVE MY DUDLEY? UP TO YOUR ROOM! GO! NOW!"  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom and loosened the floorboards. He grabbed some  
cake and some pie and started eating it. He was happy that Dudley was on a diet and that he   
could eat sweets.   
  
Suddenly "MOM! DAD! HARRY HAS SWEETS! MOM!"  
  
Uncle Vernon came barreling up the  
stairs like a bull and burst into Harry's room. "YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-BE-LOCKED-IN-YOUR-CUBBOARD-  
FOREVER!" He dragged Harry downstairs by the ear and threw him in his cupboard. "And," Uncle   
Vernon added. "You can't do magic! Ha! Ha!"   
  
The days slowly ticked by, until it was August 31st,   
and Harry said, "Could you please give me a ride to Kings Cross, tomorrow?" "Ride? You're not   
even going to move one inch!" was Uncle Vernon's reply.   
  
But, what the Dursleys didn't know was   
that Harry could use magic if it's an emergency, and this was.   
  
"Reducto!" shouted Harry, his wand raised.   
  
The cupboard door blasted off from the hinges.  
  
"Wha?" Uncle Vernon was clearly stunned.   
  
"Petunia! DUDLEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"   
  
All the other Dursleys came skidding into the room.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Harry. His trunk, fully packed, rose into the air. Harry retrieved his broom and tied the trunk up to it.   
  
"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Something silvery and clear came zooming into the room. Harry mounted the broom, threw the cloak  
over him and his trunk, and flew off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. At Diagon Alley

  
  
  
Chapter 2  
At Diagon Alley  
  
  
Harry flew off, stunned at what he just did. He never thought He could have pulled that   
off. He continued flying toward London.   
  
He went right to the Leaky Cauldron. He landed in the   
lobby, and took off the cloak. Everyone gasped.   
  
"Sorry, sorry about that."  
  
Harry went and rented a room, room number 14, to be exact. Once he had settled, an owl came   
swooping through the window, carrying a letter. It dropped the letter on Harry's head, ruffled   
its feathers importantly, and flew off.   
  
Inside the letter was a note of everything he needed for  
the new school year.   
  
He decided he would go to Diagon Alley. He got out his wand, took the list, and went outside the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the second brick from the left, on the third   
column, and stood back as the entrance to Diagon alley appeared.  
  
First, he went to Gringotts, and  
extracted his money.   
  
Next, he went to the robe shop to buy new robes.   
  
He also went to the   
Apothecary, and to the Miscellaneous Wizarding Needs shop.   
  
He bought everything he needed, so he decided he would buy a couple of extra things.   
  
In Quality Quidditch Supplys, he saw the newest   
Quidditch broom, the Lightning Streak. How he wished he could have it. It costs 135 galleons.   
  
Instead, he bought new Quidditch robes, and went to another shop full of Wizarding games.   
  
He decided to get a new Wizard Chess set for Ron, and got a 50 galleon gift certificate to Hermione   
for Flourish and Blotts.   
  
Finally, he went to the ice cream shop, and bought a triple deluxe   
chocolate fudge cone. He ate it, finished the rest of his homework, and started to leave for the  
Leaky Cauldron.   
  
Suddenly, someone called his name. "Harry!" He turned around. It was Hermione.   
  
But she looked different. Very different.  
  
"Er...hi," he said uncertainly.   
  
"Harry, You-know-who is going to put one of the three Unforgivable Curses on you."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
No reply. Harry turned and left.   
Suddenly, he heard the word no wizard or witch ever wants to hear: Crucio.  
  
It sounded like Hermione was saying it.   
  
Harry whipped around and saw Hermione with her wand raised high. Harry ducked, and her curse missed her target.   
Harry leapt up and shouted "Stupefy!"  
  
Hermione went to the ground, not moving. Harry moved closer, making sure she was stunned.  
  
When Harry was sure of that, he used the banishing charm and banished her into the lobby.  
  
Harry heard faint gasps and screams. Harry quickly ran to the Leaky Cauldron. It was very late now. It  
was past 9:30.   
  
When he got inside he saw a mediwizard bent over her. The mediwizard was about   
to revive Hermione when Harry shouted, "Wait! Don't!"   
  
The mediwizard turned around. Harry could read his nametag saying 'Hi! I'm Joe!' Harry said,   
  
"She's my best friend. She tried to use the Crutacious Curse on me just a few moments ago. Please don't take her to Azkaban."   
  
"Ohmygosh! You're Harry Potter!"  
  
The Mediwizards eyes performed the familiar rake upwards toward his  
hairline.   
  
"Hey! Everyone! Harry Potter is here!"   
  
There was a sudden rush for everyone to come and meet Harry.   
  
"Look," Harry said. "I just want you to revive my friend."  
  
"Well, she isn't exactly your friend if she tried to put one of the Unforgivable Curses on you,  
is she?"   
  
"Well...er, I don't know why she tried to do that, but just revive her, okay?"   
  
The mediwizard knelt down   
beside her again and mumbled "Enervate."   
  
Hermione slowly came to. When she was fully awake, she looked at Harry and started struggling against the mediwizards clutches. Finally, she gave up,   
panting.   
  
She raised her wand and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Then Joe's arms and legs snapped   
to his sides. He fell over, a look of horror upon his face.   
  
Quickly, all the other wizards in the pub gathered around her. Hermione quickly raised her own wand, and shouted "Wadi Wasi!",   
just as all the other wizards shouted "Stupefy!" There was a blinding flash of white light, some  
yells, screams, and bangs, and then Harry could see again.   
  
He saw Hermione advancing toward him, a demonic glint in her eyes. Harry looked around and registered one fact: everyone in the pub -  
except for him and Hermione - were stunned. There were also bottles, wands, and an assortment   
of heavy items littering the floor.   
  
Suddenly, there was a noise, a faint noise, as though it was   
like someone struggling. He looked up and saw Hermione. She had stopped walking, and was moving   
in jerky movements, her face contorted with a strange expression.   
  
Then, as suddenly as she   
started, she stopped. Except this time, there was no demonic glint in her eyes, there were the   
eyes of regular, kind Hermione. Her facial expression was exhausted, and she tried to be saying   
something.   
  
"Harry...Dark Lord...captured, me...put curse on me...run, its too late...I cant...resist it...any  
...more..."   
  
She screamed, a strange painful scream, and suddenly, she was advancing toward Harry   
again.  
  
"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" With each curse hitting him, Harry doubled up more, he was in   
so much pain, he was hearing a cold, mirthless laugh, his vision was blackening, he heard very faintly the word stupefy,   
and then Harry's world went black.  



	3. Back to School

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Back to School**

** **

** **

******Harry's head swam with voices. "But, really, Albus, how could that have happened?" Harry thought vaguely, ah! That's McGonnagall. "But he would have to be wearing an…" A deeper voice now, must have been Sirius. "All I can tell you is we have to the time when Harry wakes up." Another voice, a kind, gentle one. Dumbledore, thought Harry. Then slowly, the scene swam into view. Harry could make out three dark shapes, and he was in a yellowish, orange-red sort of room. Everything was blurry. Harry groped for his glasses. "He's waking up!" said someone excitedly. It seemed to come from the dark shape right next to him. He put his glasses on and saw Dumbledore, smiling at the sight of him. Professor McGonagall, looking very nervous. And Sirius, hovering over Harry, looking relieved. "Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Can please tell all of us, what happened a week ago?" A week? Harry bolted upright. "A week! Have I been out for a whole week?" "Yes, and alas, now that you mention it, your birthday is in 8 days." Harry looked past Dumbledore to see that he was in Dumbledores office. Fawkes the Phoenix was sleeping. "Well," said Harry, looking at Dumbledore again. "I had gone to Diagon Alley, to get my new sc-" "Why, exactly, were you in Diagon Alley? Why didn't you wait for the Weaslys to come pick you up?" "Well, because…my cousin, Dudley, is on a diet, and I ate sweets and stuff because I had asked Ron and Hermione to send me some food, and then Dudley saw me, and Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard. Three days later, he said I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. I used some magic to get out of the cupboard, and I put the invisibility cloak on me and my trunk and flew on my broomstick to Diagon Alley." **

**"But Harry, you could be expelled for something like" "Now now, Sirius. Even underage wizards can use magic, in an emergency. Please continue, Harry." "Well, I had gotten my stuff, and then Hermione called me. She looked different. She told me Voldemort" Sirius and Professor McGonagall flinched. "Was going to put one of the three Unforgivable Curses on me. Then I heard Hermione shout '_Crucio!_' and I ducked. I stunned her and banished her to the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. When I ran in the mediwizard revived her. She was struggling against the mediwaizards clutches, and then she performed the full-body bind on the mediwizard. The rest of the witches and wizards gathered around her, to block me, but she performed a spell-" "What spell, did she perform, Harry?" "She said, '_Wadi Wasi!' _and then I heard clunks and bangs, and next thing I knew she was advancing toward me. I was slowly fainting, and then I went out." "Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, getting up to see Fawkes. "Hermione is under the Imperius Curse. I sensed you in mortal danger, and I performed the Wing Charm-" "What's the Wing Charm?" "It's kind of like Apparition, but less accurate. It's used for places like Hogwarts, in which you can't Apparate. I appeared at the Leaky Cauldron, and stunned Hermione, but all her curses also had you stunned, too." "Well thank you Dumbledore, but I have to go." Said Harry, getting up from his chair. "I'm okay, everyone. I'd like to get back to my Common Room so I can sleep." Harry exited quickly. He was just around the corner from the Pink Lady when he heard voices near the stairway. Quickly, Harry jumped around the corner and caught a few words of what the voices were saying. "But, Headmaster…why are you accusing us?" "We didn't do anything-" Another voice chimed in. "I just think that, you two shouldn't be around this year at Hogwarts." An expulsion? Harry thought. I have to see who it is! Harry took a quick peak and his mouth dropped open in surprise in who he saw talking to Dumbledore. There, right before Harrys eyes, were Professor Snape, and Professor Twealny (sorry if that's a typo). Yessss! Now I won't have to have Potions with _evil _Snape. But who will take his place? And Professor Twealny, I won't have to deal with her saying I'll die in a week everytime she looks at me. But who will take _her _place? Harry turned around the corner and went to the Pink Lady. "Password?" she asked, as he approached. "Er…" Harry didn't know this years password yet, as school didn't start. Harry ran back down the staircase, in search of Dumbledore. He saw Dumbledore disappear into a wall. Harry approached the wall at a run, hoping this (fake) wall operated exactly like Kings Cross. Harry shut his eyes tight…he was about to crash, and, amazingly, he didn't. He opened his eyes, and suddenly wished he hadn't. (scary music here)**

** **

** **

**_ _**


	4. The Transporting Wall

Chapter 4  
  
The Transporting Wall  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and suddenly wished he hadn't.  
  
All around Harry were grotesque shapes, all distorted deformed. Melted clocks lined this strange realm. Harry felt he was moving very fast, but he saw no signs of movement anywhere. Where am I? thought Harry. I just want to go back to Hogwarts, inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly, everything was whizzing by him at a very fast speed, he was zooming backwards.and, suddenly, he pitched forward and saw one of the Gryffindor Common Rooms squishy armchairs before crashing into it. He stood up quickly, dazed. Everything was deserted. All the lights were out, and everything had a weird, freaky feeling to it. Suddenly, "Potter! What are you doing here?" Harry spun around and saw Professor McGonagall. "Well, er.you see, I didn't know the password to the Common Room, so I ran down the staircase to find Dumbledore.and he disappeared near a wall, so I went in the wall, and.it was like I was in another dimension, really. I saw strange shapes and melted clocks. And then, everything whizzed by me, and I fell into this chair," said Harry, gesturing to the chair. Professor McGonnagalls lips were pursed, and she seemed to be doing some hard thinking. Finally, she said, "Come with me Potter." She went of the portrait hole, followed by Harry. The Pink Lady seemed very surprised to know Harry was there, and, on the contrary, she said, "How d'you get in there?" Harry, although, said nothing, and walked on. Professor McGonagall led Harry to the stone Gargoyle, and said, "Dots!". The stone Gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was beyond it. Harry, who had been to Professor Dumbledores office before, had expected stairs leading to the oak doorway. But, instead, Harry saw nothing. Evidently Professor McGonagall did, for she pulled Harry in the space of air, very quickly. Harry saw the Gargoyle spring to life again, and jump in front of them, blocking their way. Then, everything went pitch-black. After a few seconds, lights came on from nowhere and Harry thought they were right back where they started, for they faced a stone Gargoyles back. "Licorice Stick!" Barked Professor McGonagall, and the Gargoyles, instead of springing to life, disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Harry saw he was in Dumbledores office. Harry sat down on a chair, and Professor McGonagall did the same. They waited for only about five seconds, because then Harry saw a very, very tiny Dumbledore in mid-air. Suddenly, Dumbledore returned to his real height with a strange whizzing sound. "Ah, Harry! Nice to see you again. And Minerva. You look kind of down. Why?" Then, with a small, nervous, sort of voice, Prof. McGonagall said, "He k- knows about-t, t-the.the.Transporting W-wall." "Now, Minerva, why do you look so sad about that? That wall will by all means become Harry's best friend in the years he is here at Hogwarts. Harry, do you know what the Transporting Wall does?" "No, Dumbledore. I saw you disappear into it, and I followed. Everything was weird. And then, I came whizzing into the Gryffindor Common Room." "I see. Well Harry, the Transporting Wall takes you anywhere you want to go. Its kind of like the barrier at Kings Cross, it isn't really solid. When you go in, you appear in the Transporting Dimension, witch is a very weird indeed sort of realm. You feel as though your moving but everything still, correct?" Harry nodded. "That is because that Wizards all over the world have Transporting Walls, and they all appear in the same dimension. You feel moving because of all the wizards and witches around you are moving. No, you can't see them. They're moving, and you're not, because they know how to use the Transporting Wall. Let me teach you. First, you approach the wall at a run, with your eyes closed. When you are in the dimension-" "Professor, how would you know your in the dimension?" "Oh, you'll know," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. "Second, when you're in, you think of where you want to go. Anywhere. Am I correct, again, in saying, Harry, that you thought about being in the Gryffindor Common Room" Once again, Harry just nodded. "Well, once you think of where you want to go, you start moving, at such high speeds, you can get to someplace thousands of miles away in just a few seconds. Once you're there, you appear, though very tiny, and, very quickly, you enlarge to your normal size, except with a strange whizzing sound." "So," said Harry slowly, figuring it out. "You got here by the Transporting Wall?" "Yes, I did Harry. Also, Mr. Filch uses that a lot for catching rule breakers. By the way, do you like my new way of getting to my office? Earlier, anyone with a magical eye (like Alastor) could see straight through the Gargoyle, up the stairs and into my room. Now, we are actually miles, miles, and miles away from Hogwarts. The first Gargoyle needs a password to get in. It allows fifteen seconds before closing. Once closed, the lights turn off and you are plunged into pitch-blackness. You actually move hundreds of mils to this very spot, where the lights turn on again. As an added precaution, you also need the second password to open this gargoyle, witch actually disappears, in a puff of smoke. Well, since we are done speaking, lets all get back to Hogwarts, shall we? It's just about dinnertime - Harry, you could eat with me and the staff. Use this wall right here which is also a Transporting Wall), and think of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. With any luck, we'll all be meeting each other again soon. Minerva, you first." Professor McGonagall ran into the wall and then disappeared. "Harry, you go next, and I'll come in right after you." Harry cautiously approached the wall at a run, shut his eyes a mere millimeter away from the wall, and suddenly, fully understood what Dumbledore meant by saying, "Oh, you'll know." Harry just had a sense that he was already inside the Transporting Dimension, so he thought of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. And then, for the second time in his life, he was racing at breakneck speed back to Hogwarts. 


	5. The Interesting Summer Part 1

Chapter 5  
  
The Interesting Summer  
  
Part 1  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw himself falling (again) into a chair. All around him, teachers were staring, mouths gaping. "It is all right. Staff, please meet the newest member of the Transporting Wall Team," said Dumbledore, gesturing to Harry. Everyone around him gasped. After they had gotten over the shock, Harry found out the staff was a nice bunch of people to eat with. Professor Snape, however, looked at Harry as though he was something horrible. And Professor Trwealny (sorry if that's a typo) kept looking at him with worried glances. Finally, Dumbledore got up, and, with clearing the dishes, chairs, food, and tables with a wave of his wand said, "That was a great meal. Please head up to your rooms now. Thank you." All the staff rose, and left. Harry was leaving when Dumbledore said, "Harry! Come back here at 8:00 this evening for a very special surprise." Harry left, thinking about what he said. He had just gotten to the stairs when he realized that he still didn't know the password. Thinking quickly, he started running toward the Great Hall, but, halfway, decided that Dumbledore did not want to be bothered now, and, instead went to the Transporting Wall. He ran in, said, "I wish I was in the Gryffindor Common Room." He felt the familiar whizzing sound, and then saw the common room before falling. He got up, dusted himself off, and went to the dormitory that said Gryffindor 5th Years. He was surprised to see that all of his belongings had been brought up. He opened his trunk, got out his Invisibility Cloak and Firebolt, and raced out side. He decided he would spend the evening racing around the castle, with, of course, the Invisibility Cloak on. It was very fun. Two times he ran into Filch, but, with the Invisibility Cloak on, Filch didn't see him. Harry zoomed into the Great Hall at 7:57. Harry started seeing teachers accumulate in the Hall, all bearing presents. What are those for? thought Harry, silently hovering above the Great Hall. At 8:00 Dumbledore arrived. His eyes swept the entire Great Hall, and Harry could have sworn that his eyes lingered where Harry was much longer than everywhere else. "Where's Harry?" said a voice. Harry looked down and saw Professor Flitwick talking to Dumbledore. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" "Oh, I'm sure Harry is going to show us a most spectacular entrance," said Dumbledore, with his old smile. Harry thought of what he could do for a 'spectacular entrance', when it hit him. He would fly around in circles, while slowly pulling of the invisibility cloak. Then, when he was fully visible, he would soar upward, and then go into a dive in which he would land greatly on the floor. Than banish his broomstick into a corner, then sit down. Harry started going faster and faster in a circle. "Do you here a whizzing sound, Dumbledore?" asked a voice. "You don't think he's coming by the Transporting  
  
Wall, is he?" piped another voice. Harry started removing his cloak. There were gasps and more gasps. He finished, and banished the cloak to the Common Room. He went upward, to the top of the Great Hall, and pulled into a dive. He landed gently, banished his broomstick, and sat down as he planned. All of the teachers were speechless. "Harry! What a spectacular entrance. Is everyone ready for me to break the news to him?" There were slight nods, and some murmurs. "Harry, we have all decided to celebrate your birthday!" "What, me? My birthday?" "Yes. There's some cake too, over there." Harry helped himself to some cake and started being bombarded by the teachers wanting him to open their presents. Finally, he said, "Okay, I'm going to open up my presents in any way I want. I've been practicing the Random Charm, and I've gotten pretty good at it. Just pile all the presents on one table." All the teachers piled theirs presents on the table the furthest away from Harry, (no doubt to test how good his Random charm is). Finally, Harry chose his first present. "Randomis!" A rather large, but squishy package rose into the air and flew toward Harry. It fell, and Harry eagerly opened it. What he saw inside was the strangest set of close he had ever seen. One robe was lightning-yellow, one was sky-blue, one was contempt purple, and some had colors he couldn't even describe. Harry picked up the card. It read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This strange set of robes will definitely come in handy one day. Please use them well.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared, thunderstruck at Dumbledore. "W-what are these?" he finally managed to say. "Well, Harry, Each one of these robes can give special powers to the wearer. See, the sky-blue one, for instance, will give you the power to fly, without a broomstick. The yellow one will give you the power of speed. The purple one will give you telekinetic powers, plus physic ones. Refer to the list for more info." Harry looked down, and saw a piece of paper, in witch he didn't notice earlier, or just appeared. "Thanks, Dumbledore. I'll take a look at this when I get back. "Randomis," he muttered, and another package flew into the air. This one was small, but heavy. He opened it to find his very own set of Quidditch Balls! He looked around to see witch teacher had gotten it for him. They all looked as puzzled as he did. Finally, he pulled out the card. In a messy writing, the card said,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you are great at Quidditch, so I thought that this set of balls might help you for your training. They're not regular - they're bewitched to stay inside witch ever room your in. You have another package from me; you'll see it later.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry wondered how Sirius could have got here, when he saw a big, black dog prowling around. He gave Sirius a small smile, then turned back to his presents. His next present was also from Sirius; it was a miniaturized Quidditch Field, along with a MiniWand. He decided he would read the card later. Next, was a present from Hermione. Her card read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you like this. I spent a lot of time looking for this specific title. I'm sure you'll love to try it out. I am so jealous that you are able to stay at Hogwarts. I hope you've done your homework!  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
He tore open the wrapping, to find Useful Spells and Great Charms, by Armond Greytoon. Harry quickly leafed through the book to find lots of spells and charms he would love to try. He summoned his next present and opened it to find a Voodoo Doll. He read the card to find,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is a Voodoo Doll. I thought it might be helpful to use on Malfoy this year. It's not only like you stick pins and stuff in it, but any spells or charms you do t0 it will also happen to Malfoy. Just be sure to say, 'Draco Malfoy!' Anytime you want to use it, or it's a dud. I hope your having fun at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry thought, Ron was right; I'm going to have fun with this. Harry opened present after present, until there were only two left. He summoned the biggest (and thinnest) one and opened it. Out came the Magic Enhancer, used to enhance any magic. Finally, he opened the last present, and Harry saw white. Something very bright rose out of the box, and settled into Harry's hands. It glowed even brighter for a second, than turned into a living replica of Harry. Harry noticed the note, and set the miniature Harry down.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You have always been great in my class. This is a Mini Dream Recreator. If you have a very nice dream, you can think of it, and the M.D.R. will transform into a 3-D replica of the Dream, including background, sound, and other stuff. If anyone talks (except you), the M.D.R. will go into that persons mind, to see exactly what they would say if your dream was real. And, also, this Recreates fantasies. Have fun.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Harry saw Professor McGonagall smile at him. "Thank you everybody," said Harry as he rose to leave. "I'm going to have a lot of fun during the year with these." Harry walked over to Dumbledore, and asked him the password for the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry then performed the Following Spell ("Followus") and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, his presents floating behind him. Harry gave the Pink Lady the password (Teetonian) and walked inside. Harry sat all his gifts down on his bed and looked at all of them. These gifts are great, he thought. I'm sure I am going to find lots of ways to use these this summer. Harry picked up the set of clothes from Dumbledore and read the Guide:  
  
Dr. Wentols Amazing Power Cloaks:  
A Guide  
  
You hold in your hands seven of the most powerful pieces of clothing ever  
to be created in the Wizarding World. Each one of these robes has been created by using state-of-the-art unbreakable nylon thread, and each thread perfectly controlled with spells, charms, and bewitchments. Each cloak is hand woven, and only colored with the finest MagiColors around. Each robe  
gives the wearer special powers. Read on to find out what they are.  
  
Lightning-Yellow - Speed  
Sky-Blue - Flight  
Contempt Purple - Telekinetic and Physic Powers  
Ugly-Flesh Color - Strength  
Alarming-Blue - Shrinking Powers  
Blinding-White - Transforming Powers (Transfigure)  
Pitch Darkness-Black - See Dark Forces*  
Blue with White Circles - Power Focusing*  
  
I hope that you use all of these cloaks are used for good. Please  
note: Cloaks with a * beside them need further explaining (below).  
  
*Dark Force Robe - Any one related to or giving info or actually is part of  
the Dark Forces will be labeled in your vision, "Dark Force"  
*Power-Focusing - Focus all your power into whatever you're doing.  
  
© 2001 by  
Dr. Wentols Amazing Power Cloaks ®  
  
Wow, thought Harry. These cloaks will come in handy this year. Let me try one on. "Randomis!" The purple cloaked soared into the air and Harry caught, Quickly, Harry changed out of his regular robes and put on the purple one. When he had it on Harry felt a surge of power inside him. It says telekinetic powers; so let me try to float that mug. Harry concentrated really hard, and, slowly, the cup rose into the air. Harry imagined it coming toward him and it came. Wanting to have fun with his birthday presents, he set the cup back down and concentrated on floating Sirius second gift's card. It read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is a mini game of Quidditch. Use the miniwand to shrink the set of balls I got you, and then let them lose on the mini-field. They will stay in the field, don't worry. Next, tap your wand to the game and say, "Playerorus!" Players will appear on the board and start to play the game. You can influence the game by thinking of a specific player, and then concentrating on what he/she should do. You can also tune into the Wizards Radio (by saying "Radioso!") and look for a Quidditch Game. When you have one, tap the board and say, "Realmo!" The players (and balls) will then play just like what's happening in the game. It's sort of like a 3-D game, in which you can watch your own, or watch real-time games.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
This is going to be cool, thought Harry. He set Sirius card down and floated Hermione's book to him. He decided he would learn some of the spells during the summer. He got McGonnagalls gift and set it down carefully on a table. Harry concentrated on him killing Voldemort, and, to his, amazement, it transformed with a flash of bright light, and Harry suddenly saw himself killing a mini Voldemort. Harry watched what he had to do, because McGonnagalls gift said that it would show real stuff. And, just when he was about to find out, a large barn owl swooped through the window. The M.D.R. transformed back into its bright, glittery form, and settled back down in its case. He retrieved the letter from the barn owl, and the package it was carrying. The letter read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thanks for the money you gave us; last year. With it Fred and I bought a new owl (her name is "Balinny"), and we bought Ron some new Dress Robes like you said. We put almost ¼ of it into savings and the rest Fred and I are using to develop new jokes. In side the package are mainly all the jokes we've invented right now. Hope you like them! And, Happy Birthday!  
  
George  
  
Harry set the letter down and opened the package carefully, in case anything jumped out. Nothing did. Harry found inside loads of neat tricks. A lot of fake wands, some Ton-Tongue Toffees, and a load of new tricks. There were some different types if potions, like the Can't Catch Me! Potion, the Total Chaos Potion, and the Poofing Potion. And there were a ton of different sweets and stuff to eat, like the Hover Apple, the Arm- Maker Chocolate Candy, the Blister Butter Spread, and the Exploding Lollipop. There was so much stuff; Harry couldn't wait to try it out. Then, as Harry was about to get the M.D.R., another owl came through the window. Harry recognized it at once as a school owl. It told him this:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
New school year Head Boy and Girl, and new school year  
Prefects  
  
Head Boy  
Stot Nemkehy - Hufflepuff  
  
Head Girl  
Mellisa Quenpul - Ravenclaw  
  
Due to new School Board Laws, there will be only two Prefects per House.  
  
Prefects - Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter  
  
Prefects - Hufflepuff  
Justin-Filch Flentchy  
Ernie Panger  
  
Prefects - Ravenclaw  
Fallnook Applo  
Ganromond Pinoto  
  
Prefects - Slytherin  
Deckle Baxick  
Vinny Tremplone  
  
All Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will need to report to The Great Hall at  
Percisley 8:00 p.m. after the Back-To-School-Feast.  
  
Harry sat stunned. He, was a Prefect? He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a ghost that looked remotely like Professor McGonagall. "P-professor?" he stammered. "Not exactly. I am performing the Looking Spell. I have just gotten wind that you are our new school Prefect. Well, here is your badge." Professor McGonagall tossed a badge onto his desk, where it sat whizzing and flashing violently for five seconds. When it was done, it looked more solid, than before, when it had looked like a ghost like Professor McGonagall. "Bye!" She said, and disappeared with a small pop! Harry concentrated on the badge floating toward him and attaching itself to his robes. It did just that. After, Harry decided he would go to sleep. He put all his gifts away, and went to sleep.  
End of Chapter 5 - Part 1 


	6. The Interesting Summer Part 2

Chapter 5  
  
The Interesting Summer  
  
Part 2  
  
Harry woke with a start next morning. He quietly crept down to the kitchens, and went inside. Inside were hundreds of house-elves, getting ready for the morning breakfast. "Harry Potter come to see Dobby, sir!" squeaked an elf. Harry looked around and saw Dobby. He had finally got something to wear for his chest, and was currently walking over to Harry. "Hi Dobby. I have some stuff for you. Accio Dobby's socks!" Harry and Dobby waited for a second. Next thing they new, a dozen or socks fell on top of Dobby. "Sir is too kind to Dobby," said the elf, wiping a tear of his face. "Sir is too kind." "Dobby, I need you to something." "Oh, Dobby will help sir. Dobby will help." "Good. I need you to make sure this," Harry held up one of Fred and Georges Hover Apples, "reaches Professor McGonnagalls food, okay?" "Dobby will make sure of that. Thank you, sir, for the socks." Harry quickly left the kitchens and got his invisibility cloak. Harry waited in the great hall with a small dollop of Fred and Georges Blister Butter Spread. When the teachers arrived for breakfast, Harry quickly swiped Snape's butter for the joke butter. Then, Harry doubled back, took of the invisibility cloak, and joined the staff. Everything was fine, except when Snape broke out in a fit of rage because his toast started popping blisters. And, around 9:30, when breakfast was about done, Professor McGonagall suddenly floated off her chair and around the Great Hall. Everyone started laughing. Harry stopped laughing long enough to whisper, "Dounswort!" and, with his wand pointed at Professor McGonagall, she suddenly fell through the air. Dumbledore got up, muttered some words, and light yellow stuff shot out of his wand, twirled around Professor McGonagall, and she suddenly slowed down with her falling. Harry finished breakfast, got on his sky-blue cloak, and flew out of his dormitory window with Hermione's Book and his wand. He flew around Hogwarts awhile, enjoying the sight. Then he flew toward Hogsmeade. He landed gracefully at Zonkos. He went up the block to a small pond. "Drotiughtus!" he said, his wand pointed at the pond. The water evaporated instantly. He cleared all the muck, insects, and grimy stuff away with another wave of his wand, and, with one more wave, filled the hole with dirt and covered with make-believe grass from Mrs. Mediko's Magial Lawn and Plant Care. He then banished some money (to pay for the fake grass) to the shop. Harry sat down on his new patch of land. He opened Hermione's book and skipped straight to the Drawing a Between Two Numbers Age Line section. He quickly read the chapter.  
  
Age lines are complicated pieces of magic, designed to keep certain age people out of a specific area. When done correctly, you can choose form a wide variety of things to happen to people who are not in your preferred age group, including beards, being shrunk, being transfigured, being stunned, thrown backwards, and lots of other stuff. The complete list can be found on page 638 of the "More Information" section. The first step to creating an age line is to create the skeleton. Say, "Ageus!" and draw any type of shape you want around your area. Then, determine the age grouping. In this lesson, it will be two numbers. Say, "Bettosoweeninus!" and point your wand at the center of the of line area. Then, say the lowest number of your age allowance, then the highest number. Next, go to the "More Information" section to find out what else to say for you desired effect for people who are to be restricted.  
  
Harry completed all these steps, while saying "14" and "17" as his two between numbers. His desired effect was to have whoever was restricted be thrown backwards, stunned, and have little tentacles sprout all over his/her face. Harry carefully stepped over the line, and found that he passed. He decided he would use this protected area as a place for practicing charms. Almost lunchtime, Harry flew back to the castle and ate lunch. After lunch, Harry came back to his protected spot and started practicing. There was so much cool stuff; Harry didn't know where to start! He concentrated first on doing the Floating Charm. It was supposed to levitate heavier objects, like stuff that the Levitating Charm couldn't do.  
  
"Floatinomus!" he kept on saying, time after time, until he finally got it right. He successfully levitated the store of Zonkos! By then Harry flew back to the castle, and went to dinner. Harry chose someone's desert using the Random Charm; in this case, it was Twealnys (sorry if that's a typo). Harry quickly swiped her chocolate for one of Fred and Georges Arm-Maker Chocolates, and sat down at the table. Teachers started appearing. Everyone ate in stony silence, which was unusual for the staff. The only time any sound was heard, except for the clicking of utensils against plates, was laughter, when Professor Twealny (sorry if that's a typo) suddenly sprouted eight more arms, each of them fully useable. "Armless!" Harry whispered, and her extra arms disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry returned to his special spot almost every day, to practice at least one or two charms or spells a day. By four days before school, he had mastered the Floating Charm, the Looking Spell, the Transporting Charm, the Buddy Charm, the Stretching Charm, and more. He had even learned to become and Animagus! Well, actually, only half, because he wasn't too good. He had some help from Sirius, too. But, by two days before school started, he could turn into either a Stag, or a Hippogriff at will. The only thing he had trouble with was the Illusion Charm. It took out of him a lot of energy, but he still could keep it up for about seven seconds. The day before school started, Dumbledore called a meeting in the Great Hall. Harry found out that he was supposed to perform all the magic he had learned over the holidays, for a pre-term grade. Harry waited in the Great Hall for 8:00. Then, the teachers came. First, he showed them the Random Charm, in which he selected from a number of different pillows. Then, he showed them the Following Spell, and demonstrated it by running around for five minutes. Next, he hovered the Great Halls majestic center chandelier. He went into his dormitory to perform the Looking Spell. Then, he transported a watch at the speed of light form one end to the other using the Transporting Charm. He used the Buddy Spell, and chose it to take the shape of a cross between Hermione, Dumbledore, and Ron. He stretched a light bulb out of place, and demonstrated how he could transform into a Stag and a Hippogriff at will. Next he showed them all three forms of the age line, and teachers tried it out. Last, he told them he was working on the Illusion Charm. Then, all the teachers started talking in hushed voices. Harry asked Dumbledore why. His reply was, "Harry, the Illusion Charm is a very, very powerful piece of advance, dark magic. The Ministry decided to ban it, but never did it because almost know one can perform it. I have tried myself, and I cannot do it, and neither can Voldemort. It's amazing you can do even a tiny bit. Can you, please, demonstrate?" Harry explained he would only hold it for about seven seconds, and then he performed it. "Illusionment!" He then concentrated on a dog and a cat chasing each other around the Great Hall. Everyone applauded politely, and was amazed that the dog actually knocked a lamp to the ground and broke it. Harry stopped holding it, and sank back into his chair. "Reparo!" he muttered, his wand pointed at the lamp. The glass flew back into place. "Well, Harry. You've excellent marks. Now, bed. Off you trot." Harry slumped up to his dormitory, and couldn't wait for his school year to begin.  
  
End of Chapter 5 - Part 2 


	7. Term Begins!

Chapter 6  
  
Term Begins!  
  
Notice to all my friends and others who have been reading these:  
  
I started creating these when I was in fourth and fifth grade, and some in sixth grade. Yet now I am in eighth grade, and do not have time for many extraneous activities. As you can see, it's taking me a long time to get these chapters finished and uploaded. Expect it to take as long or even longer to get the next few out. Because of my time problem, there will only be 10 chapters in this series, with the 10th chapter finishing the whole thing up. Unless more people lobby me (e-mail me at webmaster@logansrunonline.com) to continue writing, that will be my last Harry Potter fan fiction for some time. I may continue writing, yet as "Friends" fan fics, for I am into that now. Sorry to all of you who love this series. And now, on to the story.  
  
With four days left until term started, Harry made the most of his time. Everyday he practiced the Illusion Charm, and soon he was able to hold it for 45 seconds. At the day term started, he decided he'd make the most spectacular welcoming Hogwarts had ever seen. It was going to take a lot of magic, but he knew he could do it. His plan was to put an Illusion Charm on Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, so everything appeared to be a barren dessert. Then, when everybody was out of the train, he'd put the Blend Charm on it, and the train would blend into the dessert. Then he'd perform the Looking charm on himself, so he'd appear as a ghost. Next, he'd give all the students one of Fred and Georges Flash Rock. When the students would be able to see again, Harry would have dropped the Illusion charms, and use the Transporting Charm to transport himself where the students were. He'd greet them, and then drop his invisibility cloak he had been levitating. Then he'd transport him and the cloak back to Hogwarts. When he presented this idea to Dumbledore, he said, "Very humorous, Harry. I'll allow you to do it." Harry practiced for the rest of the day on holding the Illusionment Charm longer. He also wore one of his special Power-robes, the one which focus your power. Then, at last, the Hogwarts Express arrived. Harry quickly focused his power, and just as everybody was leaving the train he used the Illusion Charm. "What's happening?" asked a first-year. "This hasn't happened before. Hagrid?", said a sixth year boy. He looked around. "Where's Hagrid?" Just then he went to tell the drive of the train what happened. But as he turned around, the train shimmered, and then disappeared. "Wha-?" Then Harry appeared. "Harry?!?", shouted Hermione. "You're a ghost?" Harry said nothing. Instead, he pulled out a ruby-red stone. "Harry, whats that?", asked Ron. "I know!", shouted George. But then Harry dropped it. "It's one of o-" But his sentence was cut short, because then the stone hit the ground and there was a blinding flash of light. "AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed everybody. When they could see again, everything was back in place. Harry was there, floating above everybody. And Hagrid was also there. "Welcome, everyone, to the new term. I'm sure you're familiar with getting to the castle. See you inside!" Then Harry dropped the cloak, and he disappeared. Everybody, after recovering from the shock, then went to the castle. 


End file.
